In a conventional printer, multi-function peripheral (MFP), or image forming apparatus (hereinafter, for ease, collectively referred to as “printer”), the priority for a print job is decided based on the department that issued the print job, and each print job is processed according to the priority. The priority is fixed in advance for each department. Accordingly, if a department with a higher priority executes a lot of print jobs, a department with a lower priority may not be able to get any or all of its print jobs completed.
Accordingly, there exists a desire to provide a system or method that adjusts the print processing to ensure that the print jobs of each department are executed.